Goode High for Talents
by Bluefrost11
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, Piper made a band when they were 14. Now, they're famous. They are a little too comfortable with their pampered lives. But when their parents make them go to school, what will happen? Who will they meet? Will they change? If they do, what will it be? For the better or the worse? No gods.
1. Welcome to Goode!

**Thank you sooooo much for reading and reviewing (if you do review). I appreciate this more than you know and I will try to update as often as I can.**

* * *

Annabeth's Pov

_**FLASHBACK**_

Thalia was explaining to Piper how to beat up people, I got bored(duh) and looked away. The view was breathtaking from the bus, but we were going to fast, so I couldn't see very well. I put my ear buds on, then I turned up my iPhone to full blast, and hummed along to the song. Someone tapping on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts.

"Annie?" Thalia said, clearly annoyed, I could see by the look on her face, "stop daydreaming, our parents will be-" she stopped short. I turned slowly to see 2 serious parents, mom and Uncle Zeus, and one daydreaming, looking beautiful, like always. Aunt Aphrodite.**(A/N, I know Zeus isn't Annabeth uncle, but it would be awkward for Thalia to be related to Annabeth without that, just roll with it)**

I quickly put my iPhone in my pocket, and looked up again. I hope the tour's isn't off. Piper looked annoyed and Thalia looked bored. I was scared out of my mind. What if they found out that Thalia broke moms favorite vase?

"Children," Zeus said calmly "we would like to talk to you,"

uh-oh, last time he said that, we had to make the band... Not that making the band was a bad idea, just that we didn't want to make a band at the time.**( A/N, I don't know what to call the band yet, if you read this, please tell me what you think)****  
**

"Your other parents and Athena demand you should go to school," he finishes. My first thought is: AWESOME! Wait... WHAT?! Aparently Thalia and Piper had the same idea because they both yelled:

"WHAT!" Thalia gave them a death glare, and Piper gaped at them, and my eyes got wide.

* * *

Still Annabeth's pov(as Mr. D would say:Duh!)

We were keeping a low profile and we needed a make over. Piper was amazing with makeup, though she doesn't like the fact that she is. She's more of a tom-boy. Now we looked totally different. Piper curled her hair, added blond streaks into her hair, then she twisted it into a french braid. She's also wearing eye liner and gold eye shadow. She was wearing a white blouse with blue skinny jeans, black boots, and she has some bracelets to go with it. Thalia has dark blue eyeshadow, and she has hints of a lightning color with it. She's a penny tee that says "Not a barbie, just a brat,"on and skin tight pants. My blond hair is straitened and I have silver streaks in them. My eyeshadow is a grayish, silvery eye shadow that brings out my eyes, and I have some gray eyeliner on. I'm wearing a loose orange shirt and jean shorts **(A/N sorry i don't know what those are called, if you do, please tell me).**

I looked at the name for the school and laughed, it was the worlds stupidest name: Goode High school for Talents! I showed Thalia and Piper and they burst out laughing too. People walked by us and stared at us like we were crazy, which we probably are. Then a guy walked past us, oh my GOD! He was HOT! He had baby blue eyes and strait blond hair hair. I was staring at him when someone tapped my shoulder.

"What?!" I snapped, thinking it was Thalia, but when I looked back I saw someone else, he was wide-eyed with shock,"oh my god, I'm sorry... I thought you were my annoying friend over there," I said, pointing to Thalia, getting a glare from her. I turned away and got a good look at him. I sucked in my breath, he was tall and had raven black hair. His eyes were sea green.

"Ummmmmm, could you move over, please, I need to get to my homeroom," he mumbled, embarrassed. I nodded and let him pass. Thalia laughed when she saw my expression, and I blushed.

"You know where Pipes is?" She asked, still laughing

"The world may never know," I said, starting to laugh. Still laughing, we made our way into "Goode High School for Talents".

* * *

**Again, thank you so much for reading, I'm sorry it's short, but this is my first fanfic and I wanted to start it sooooo bad...:)**

**oh, and i might not be able to update for a while... If you know how to update on an iPad please tell me, cause i'm writing this on my iPad and i cant update...**


	2. Look who I meet

**Hiiiii! Thank you guest for review! I appreciate it sooooo much! I was yelling my head off when I found out! Anyway, I'm sorry that the first chapter was short, I couldn't really think of a better way to end it. Also, I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer.**

_** Oooooh I nearly forgot! I will try to update every week, I promise i will try.**_

** Oh and a question, did anyone think, when I showed Luke, that he was Percy before you read the description? Answer in the reviews below.**

* * *

**THALIA**

I went to the office with Annie and we got our schedules and stuff. I really hope people won't notice us for who we actually are. I mean, sure Piper did an awesome job, but what if someone recognizes us? We are definitely going to get noticed. I got scared and out of habit I started biting my nails. We're not going to survive the day...

**ANNABETH**

I looked over to Thalia, she looked as nervous as I felt. She looked at me looking at her and stopped. I smirked at her. She hates it when pipes or I find her scared or crying, and that only happens every so often. She straitened her hunched posture and wiped away the dust and put a brave face on.

And Piper chose that exact moment to arrive.

"Where the heck where you?" Thalia nearly yelled. **(A/N, I know they're in high school and they would normally curse, but I don't like cursing so I'm choosing to make them not curse) **Piper looked surprised, and she spluttered out:

" I, um, was, uhhhh seeing Jason," she tried and blushed enormously. Jason was Thalia's younger brother who we hadn't seen in ages, and Piper and him have not-so-secret crushes on each other.

"What was that?" I asked innocently. Thalia looked over to me, her eyebrows raised, and she had an evil smirk.

"Yeah Pipes, what was that?" Thalia supported me.

"I went looking for Jason and he introduced me to some of his friend, okay?" we were walking to our lockers, which were surprisingly next to each other. _Okay, _I thought, _how do you open a locker?_

"Thals?" I asked uncertain of what to do, "how do you open a locker?" I asked. Thalia gave me the wtf look.

"Ya think I know? Well your not as smart as we thought," she replied. I looked over to Piper who had already opened her locker. I gawked at her. She simply just said:

"What?" I gave her the wtf look. A knowing look popped up on her face and she came over and taught me how. Then Thalia stared at us.

"Wha? But how did you! Wha?" she gawked at us. I decided to get back at her.

"What about me being smart?" I said smirking at her.

"Teach me or you die!" She snarled.

"Let me think... No," I smirked even more.

"But I'll get late," she whined.

"Speaking of late," Piper added, "we're going to be late if we don't go now!"

So Piper and me ran to first hour, leaving Thalia to kick at her locker all alone.

**THALIA**

I was going to kill them, those idiots, they should know not to mess with me. They have to be planning something.

I AM ZE LINE BREAKER TAKING YOU TO SECOND HOUR! 

**ANNABETH(In this part of the chapter, they go to greek class, but I don't know how to make the language into greek, so its going to be in english)**

Oh my god, Thalia is going to kill me. We don't have first hour together, so she couldn't kill me then, but we have second hour together. Piper is awesome at convincing people things, and could probably convince Thalia to not kill me. But I don't have second hour with her. I looked down to my schedule as I walked out of math. Awesome I have Greek next. Thalia and I are beasts at greek stuff. We should be, since our family is Greek. first hour was good, because I gave the teacher my autograph and a picture so she wouldn't tell the class who we actually were. Thank the gods for that.

I walked into Greek class and walked to the teacher to convince them to not tell the class who I was. That didn't work. I panicked and sat down in a seat. I saw Thalia come in and read her lips. She was saying why she had her backpack on. Then she pointed to me and said that we wanted to be undercover, and explained that to him too. He nodded to her, like he understood.

"Thank me later," she said, as she sat down next to me. I looked at her, dumbfounded. She smirked at me.

"I owe you," I tell her as she sat down.

LINE SKIP TO AFTER THIRD HOUR! 

**ANNABETH**

I was walking to my locker, thinking about what Thalia would make me do. It was all peaceful... Until:

BAM! Some idiot has to run right into me. I turned around, fuming, I picked up my stuff. I put up my best glare and turned around.

I was surprised when I saw who it was. Wipe_ that glare off your face, Annabeth, _I thought to myself, _this is a good opportunity! _It was that cute boy with the blond hair I had seen earlier. I was still angry that he had knocked me the anger was fading. He said sorry and helped me up. But then he walked away.

So much for my love life...

* * *

**OMG! I just found out I have 2 followers! There names are OrchidBow and Poisiden Half-blood sooooo go check them out, cause they are probably as awesome as you! Oh, and I told you that the chapter would be longer! The last one was 807 words! This one is 1005!**


	3. How rude

**Hey you guys! Again thank you to Poisiden Half-blood and OrchidBow, you two are awesome, and if you followed or reviewed to the story while I was writing this, and I didn't know. Thank you and I will probably mention you in the next chapter. **

**So peoples, I've been updating faster than I thought I could because I don't have my own laptop and I'm doing this on an iPad. So in case I don't have the time to update this should keep you happy. But if it doesn't. Suck it up and wait.**

**Thank you if you read and you guys are forever awesome.**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I walked up to my locker to see a smirking Thalia resting on it with her phone out. My first thought was _oh gods, did she see something? _and then, *_gasp* she did see something!_

"Sooo, Annie, who's the guy?" She asked.

"What guy?" I said pointlessly.

_"_Ohhh, ya know that guy who _FELL RIGHT ON TOP OF YOU," _she yelled

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Stop trying to change the subject,"

"ok, gosh,"

"Soooo, whats his name?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask, and he didn't tell me!" I was fuming now. When I get angry at people, it is not cool **(haha see what I did there, yes? No?)**. I really like him (I think).

Thalia sighed and got out her lunch money from her backpack, which she was still carrying because she was to proud and stubborn to ask for help. I also got out my lunch money, and together we walked to lunch.

* * *

**PIPER**

I walked to Jason's locker after I got my lunch money. I waited patiently for him. Thalia and Annabeth can be snobs sometimes, usually they aren't but they can be. Unlike me, they grew up without living without their parents, but they had babysitters who let them do whatever, under Zeus's and Athena's orders, of course. I love my dad. He's awesome. My dad taught me manners and grace, and thats why I'm feel odd with them. They don't bother with manners when they're feeling snobbish.

"Hey Pipes," Jason said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I gave him a big smile and we started to walk to the cafeteria. He walked to one of his friends lockers and introduced me.

"Percy! This is my best friend Piper!" Jason exclaimed. He was really excited I was here and thought I would love it here.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend!" Percy said in mock sadness. I laughed at him and he joined in. I think I'm gonna like Goode.

**THALIA**

As Annabeth and I walked to the cafeteria, I thought, _why does Annabeth always get picked by the hot guys? When she declines to them, she doesn't even introduce them to me. Hmmmph, what a good friend. _

* * *

**This is the chapter where you see Annabeth's true colors. She is totally ooc, you might say. If you do, than I will tell you why. Annabeth is out of character because she was raised pampered. Her mom never bothered with her and she never learn how to conceal her awful normal self.**

**If that doesn't give you the answers you want, review, and I will try to answer.**

**Can we get at least 2 more reviews? Otherwise you guys will probably have to wait a while for the next chapter.**


	4. Exposed

**Turns out I had gotten 2 reviews in all already. So heres the next chapter. Thank imagine unleashed with pjo for this chapter. Oh, and in this chapter, mostly everyone is ooc.**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS **

**Imagine Unleashed with pjo: THANK YOU! You have literally made my day. Percy is a special case and I have introduced him in my latest chapter. But he will meet Annabeth when the band gets exposed. Don't worry, That will happen very soon. **

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I walked out from lunch feeling a whole lot better. _I wonder what we do in fourth hour, math is like the easiest thing in the world **(4th hour is math).**_ I walk around the corner and saw the boy with the black hair, and the cute blond boy. I sat down in the back, and waited for Thalia and Piper to come. As I waited I got out my song book and started writing a new song in it. As I wrote, the guy with the black hair sat down next to me._  
_

"Hi," he said

"Ummmmmm... Hi?" I said stupidly. _Annabeth, get a grip on your voice. _I scolded myself.

"My names Percy Jackson, what's yours?" He replied. I know I shouldn't tell him, but he looks like a person I could trust.

"Okay, when I tell you this, I want you to stay quiet," he nodded, "my name is Annabeth Chase, wait! Don't say anything, the Thalia and Piper are here too. But we're staying undercover." I told him really fast.

"Jason already showed me Piper, he said that she was his best friend," he said pouting. I laughed at his silly antics. Then Thalia and Piper walked in, talking seriously about something. They came and sat next to Percy and me.

The bell rang all of a sudden, stopping my conversation with Percy, and Thalia's and Piper's. _Uh-oh! I had forgotten to tell the teacher whatever we needed to tell him to convince him! Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Burnes," he said calmly, "today we have 3 new students in class. Say hello to Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean."

I looked over to the girls, and they looked as horrified as I felt. I cursed myself in Greek as girls and boys both piled up to catch a glimpse of us. I stood up on my desk and motion for Thalia and Piper to do the same. I looked around to see if there was an exit. There wasn't.

We were trapped.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is short, but I have to keep you in suspense, right? by the way, if I get up to 4 reviews I'll update this week, if not, wait until next Monday.**


	5. Helped out by a friend!

**Yay new chapter! Sorry about the cliffy, but it was ****necessary for me to do that!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I didn't think I would get 5 REVIEWS IN ONE DAY!**

**Thank you: awesome as annabeth, Poisiden half-blood, legeorge02, wisegirlannabethchase, and imagine unleashed with pjo, and my guests for reviewing.**

**Also thank you for awesome as annabeth for following.**

**All you guy reviewed in the same hour ****you sooooo heres your chapter!  
**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

_**Flashback: We were** **trapped!**_

At lunch, Thalia had told us that we probably weren't going to survive the day._ She was right,_ I thought.I glanced back at them and bit my lip. Then, all of a sudden loud music from a phone came on. Percy had turned on his iPhone to full blast to one of our newest songs. He had everyones attention, and motioned for us to go. I motioned to Thalia and Piper to follow me, and together we jumped on other peoples desks to get out of the room.

"Well," Thalia said, "looks like Annie has a new friend,"

"And he turned out to be a lifesaver," Piper added

"Yup," I remarked, "I can make friends and you can't,"

"HEY!" they yelled.

Apparently, people have extremely good ears hear because all of a sudden, Percy comes running out of the room. His expression told me all I needed to know.

"RUN!" I yelled and started off to the door of an empty classroom.

**I am ze poor line breaker taking you to when they are home **

I was exhausted by the time we got home. Our parents thought it would be good for us to walk home after school every day. Well, we never really run or do exercise that often so we were drenched in sweat by the time we got home.

"Well, that sucked!" Thalia panted out.

"Never again are we doing that," Piper gasped out.

"When we get our cars, we are gonna secretly drive them to school everyday," I said, felling less terrible since I had a cup of water. I got them glasses too and we plopped our sweaty bodies on the couch. I groaned because I remembered that our parents were coming over to see how our first day went. Well, in my opinion, it was crap. Total crap. Crappity, crap, crap, crap. The only good thing was that I made a friend. _Well,_ I thought, _high school is not as fun as I thought it would be._

I sighed, and someone walked through the door. Wait, scratch that, three people came in through the door.

"We have to start locking that door..." Thalia mumble to Piper and I. We laughed softly, but stopped as soon as our parents came in.

"Hello, children," mom said calmly. We all forced smiles and exchanged hellos.

"How was your day, girls?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, how was it, and do hurry up, I have a meeting at three, and I can't afford to miss it," Zeus shot out, surprising us all.

"U-uh," I said, looking at Thals and Piper for conformation, "it was awesome!" I finished. Trying to fake enthusiasm was easy now, and I could lie very well now. I could see my mother narrowing her eyes at us, but she said nothing.

"Good, good, now that we are done here, I can leave," Zeus said. I rolled my eyes at his urge to go.

"What's this meeting about anyway, uncle?" I asked curiously. He frowned at me, raised his eyes to my mother, when she shook her head, he shook his too.

"Not aloud to tell you, niece" he said firmly. I pouted and did a puppy face. My gray eyes all big and I pushed a lock of hair onto my face. Unfortunately, he just shrugged, and didm't tell me.

I frowned. That was the first time in a long time that anyone had refused me anything. I scowled as they left and went to my room. As soon as I got there, i was attacked by a brown bullet. I smiled at my dog and picked her up. I had just got her, and had yet to name her. I thought about it. I wanted to name her something sweet, but not a stupid name like chocolate or princess. I sighed and put her down. I wish I got to make more friends.

Being alone isn't fun, trust me, I know.

* * *

**YAY! A longer than 500 hundred words chapter! **

**_I don't know what to name the band or the dog, if you have an idea than write it in the reviews, or pm me!_  
**

**If I get more reviews, I will update asap, if not, then you have to wait for next week. I have a lot of hw since we didn't have school on Friday and I won't be able to update as much. Sorry guys. :(**


	6. Pancakes and Friends

**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry about this, but I am getting a lot of homework and might not be able to update as often. By the way, I'm changing the puppy's describtion to a chocolate brown color, with whitish, yellowing, cloud color.**

**Thank you: Awesome as Annabeth, lilycheerleading, wisegirl annabeth chase, and Nora for reviewing awesome idea's.**

**Puppy name: undecided**

**Band name: Demi-Girlz**

**I'm not choosing favorites, just the ones that made the most sense to me, or the ones that go along with my story line.**

* * *

**ANNABETH **

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned and then picked up the alarm clock and threw it against the wall. I got up and took a loooong shower. Thankfully we had like, five bathrooms in our house, so Thals and Piper wouldn't get mad at me.

"I want pancakes and orange juice," I grumbled. Slowly sitting into my chair.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Thals said, smirking widely.

"Shut up, and make me some pancakes," I said, my patience wearing out.

"What do we say?" Thalia mocked me.

"Please," I said with as much enthusiasm as a dying frog. I know what I'm saying, Thals got bored once and strangled a frog she'd found.I looked up to see her looking at me in horror.

"Gods, no! Your parents raised you wrong!" She yelped.

"Ummmmmm," I thought hard, what would Thalia say? "Make me or else you die?" I tried.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" She said in a show host's voice. I snorted through my laughter, making me laugh harder.

"Whaz goin' on?" Piper asked sleepily as she made her way to the kitchen. Thals and I only laughed some more at her.

**LINE SKIP TO SCHOOL! **

I walked up to Percy's locker and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, looked at me, and his carefree expression turn to confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"I came to saw hi... Soooo, ummmm, hi," I told him awkwardly.

"Oh, I thought maybe you would want to hang out with Luke and his friends..." He said, embarressed.

"Who?" I asked, very confused.

"uhhhhh... You know, a guy with blond hair and blue eyes?"

"Why would I hang out with someone I don't know?" I asked.

"Uhhhh... Well, he's, you know, high ranked..."

"So?" he looked surprised at me, but also happy that I would want to hang out with him.

"Now show me all your friends!" I demanded. He grinned and walked off. I smiled and ran after him.

* * *

**PIPER**

I walked up to homeroom and saw Percy and Annabeth running somewhere. I smiled,_ They are gonna be good friends,_ I thought.

**_Line skip to lunch!_**

**ANNABETH**

I had met all of Percy's awesome friends. He had a lot of friends. There was Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo,and a whole lot more. I don't think i met all of them, but the ones I met were awesome, just like Percy. We walked to the cafeteria and I went to get my wallet out.

"Hey!? Where's my wallet?" I said, shocked and surprised that it had fallen out or something. Percy glanced at me, not looking shocked or surprised.

"STOLLS!" He yelled. _Who? _Suddenly, 2 boys appeared out of nowhere. They looked exactly the same, but one was taller. They had curly brown hair and upturned noses. I instincly got a feeling that I should watch out with them around._  
_

"Give Annabeth her wallet... Now," Percy said, there was no mercy in his eyes.

"We don't have a wallet!" they chorused together. Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, ok, but if I find out you did, I'll tell everyone how both of you got rid of Mrs. Berkley," he threatened. The boys eyes grew wide.

"Fine, we'll give you the wallet!" Connor said, his face was sad. I smiled graciously as they passed it over.

"Thank you," I said. They pouted. I smiled

At first, I thought that I was gonna hate high school. Now I know that this will be an interesting year full of fun and joy. High school isn't that bad when you have so many good friends you can count on.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the names, I thought they were all awesome! Can you guys try to give me 5 reviews? That's all I want. Just 5. I beg of you guys to give me 5.**

**I know the story isn't that interesting right now. But once we introduce a few new characters, it will get better, I promise that.**

**REMEMBER! 5 REVIEWS!**


	7. Punches and Being Mean

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! I didn't know that soooo many of you loved my story! **

**Thank you for reviewing: Awesome as Annabeth, That weird girl you know 12, total fan girl 1233, imagine unleashed with pjo, and spyter123!**

**I have chosen the name for the dog! She is named... Mrs. O'Leary. Thank you all for the suggestions, but I find this one perfect. I love that all of you want me to update more... So here's your update!**

* * *

**THALIA**

I smiled when I saw Annabeth and Percy with some people I didn't know. Looks like she's making new friends. _Oh, gods! Thalia! Stop acting motherly! If Pipes and Annie knew, I would never get a break from them! _I got bored and started playing flappy bird on my phone. That game is sooo addicting. I was just about to beat my high score, which was 249 points. _247, 248, 24- _

Thwack! My phone went flying across the cafeteria. I put on my best death glare, which, if I may say so myself, very good.

I looked up angrily. My fists were shaking. I went and got my phone from where fell. I looked at the broken phone. I held it in my hand as walked to the person who broke my phone.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" I yelled, when I looked up, I saw the guy who Annie was all starry eyed about. "DO YOU DO THIS TO EVERYONE! FIRST YOU "BUMPED INTO MY COUSIN! AND NOW YOU BREAK MY PHONE!" I don't care that people were staring. They had every right to know who this guy actually was. I saw Annabeth and Piper run and try to hold me back. Try. They tried. They couldn't really hold me back. They know the last time someone crossed the line, well, lets just say that he can't have children anymore.

I went up to him coolly and heard Annabeth sigh with relief, thinking I wasn't going to hurt him. Well, then, she doesn't know me. I walked until I was a few feet away from him. Piper, who knew what was going to happen rushed forward. But she was to late. I punched him in the nose and heard a satisfying crack. Before I could damage him anymore, someone picked me up, threw me over their shoulder and walked me to a empty classroom. I could see Annabeth and Piper running toward me. Whoever had picked me up, put me down now. He waited for Annabeth and Piper, and even after they came in, he held the door open. I looked at him, confused. Suddenly Percy came in.

The boy turned around and I saw him. I didn't know who he was so I just observed him. He was shorter than Percy, he had olive skin, his hair was black and he was frowning. Overall, he was hot. He frowned and looked at me.

"Ummm, guys, this is my cousin Nico, I asked him to take you here while I got the nurse" **(Nico and Percy aren't related to Thalia)**. Nico smiled and said hi. Then they started talking to me about what I did. I had zone out the minute Percy had said nurse.

**ANNABETH**

I looked at Thals. She was looking intently at her fingernails. I snapped my fingers at her, and she looked up.

"Uhhhh... could you repeat that please?" She asked, acting innocent.

"Thals, I know you had zoned out," I said as I rolled my eyes. I could see fear flicker in her eyes.

"No, I was listening!" she tried.

"Sure you were Thals, oh and do you know what I just said?" I ventured.

"Ummmmmm... I don't know..." she said in a small voice.

"Hmmmmm... thats what I thought," I smirked.

"Would Thalia Grace come to the office please?" someone said over the loud speaker. I laughed softly.

"See, thats what you get when you beat up people!" I said hautily. Thalia looked at me, she had a disaproving look on her face. Nico was mumbling something secretive to Percy. I smiled and laughed more.

"C'mon Thals, I want to take you to the office, then I can see your reaction," I said.

**THALIA**

I stared at Annabeth. Sure, she could be mean, but she's never this mean. I looked over to Percy and Nico. Their eyes were opened in shock, and their mouths were gaoing at Annabeth. Annabeth didn't notice or she didn't care.

"C'mon Thals, I want to take you to the office, then I can see your reaction," she said extremely meanly. I put on a stormy face and got up. Then Nico saved me.

"Aw c'mon Annie, I'll take her," He offered. Annabeth eyes grew wide. This was probably the fourth time she's been defied. She started to protest, but Percy held her back. I sighed as Nico and I walked out of the room. I feel like I can trust Nico.

"Is she always like this?" Nico asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh gods, yes! She is always in control! But if Pipes or me try to get her out of her control, she forces us not too!" I blurted out, surprised by my own words. I never tell anybody that. Nobody. Gods, I must really trust Nico!

We walked into the office and I saw the boy I hurt glare at me. He had an ice pack on his nose and he looked disfigured. That satisfied me. Nico told me I had to go to the principal alone. I walked in and saw a stern-looking woman sitting at the desk.

Now I knew, I was in for a treat.

* * *

**Today, we all saw Annabeth in her mean side! Hopefully you like it!**

**Again, thank you for your reviews. Oh, and, I'm shooting for 10+ review please!**

**I love all your names and loved them all.**

**1001 WORDS**


	8. Thalia's in Trouble!

**Yayayay! An update! **

**Hey guys! I got...2 more. I was really hoping for ten, though. Please don't think me as a greedy person for asking this from you. Here, have some cookies: (::) (::) (::)!**

**Thank you: Imagine unleashed with pjo, and Awesome as Annabeth. **

**Question: **

**Imagine unleashed with pjo: Maybe I'll do that, thank you for the suggestion.**

**Thank you for all the reviews in this story. I really do ****appreciate it and I hope for more in the future.**

**Oh, and by the way, sorry about the late update...:(**

* * *

_Flashback_

_We walked into the office and I saw the boy I hurt glare at me. He had an ice pack on his nose and he looked disfigured. That satisfied me. Nico told me I had to go to the principal alone. I walked in and saw a stern-looking woman sitting at the desk._

_Now I knew, I was in for a treat._

She motioned for me to sit down. I didn't want to sit down and I slowly and clumsily sat down on the chair. Every instinct in my body told me I should run and hide. Unfortunatly, I didn't...

I looked down, I didn't want to be here. _I can't bribe her to let me go this once!_ I thought, If_ I do, I'll blow whatever cover we have left! _I could feel her eyes boring into me. Then a knock came on the door. I looked back to see who it was. When I saw, my eyes widened. They gave me a weak smile and mouthed together: _Percy made me._

**PERCY**

I stood behind Annabeth. _She is really pretty... Wait? What? _I never said that... I started to listen to what she was saying near the end if her (sorta) boring speech.

She looked at Thals. Thals was looking intently at her fingernails. Annabeth snapped her fingers at her, and she looked up.

"Uhhhh... could you repeat that please?" Thals asked, acting innocent.

"Thals, I know you had zoned out," she said and rolled her eyes. Fear flickered in Thalia's eyes.

"No, I was listening!" she tried.

"Sure you were Thals, do you know what I just said?" Annabeth asked, meanly.

"Ummmmmm... I don't know..." she said in a small voice.

"Hmmmmm... thats what I thought," Annie smirked.

"Would Thalia Grace come to the office please?" someone said over the loud speaker. She laughed softly.

"See, thats what you get when you beat up people!" Annabeth said haughtily. Thalia looked at me, she had a panicked look on her face.

"Dude, your girlfriends mean..." Nico mumbled to me.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I insisted.

"C'mon Thals, I want to take you to the office, then I can see your reaction," Annabeth said.

* * *

**PERCY**

Annabeth and me were sitting in her room. I had her dog, Mrs. O'Leary, on my lap. She was chewing her pencil, trying to figure out a math problem. She realized I was staring and looked up at me.

"Annie, could you help me?" I asked, I raised my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and got up to sit near me.

"What do you need help with, seaweed brain?" she asked.

"Seaweed brain?" I asked, confused. She rolled her eyes.

"You told me earlier that you were the swim team captain, so seaweed brain is s perfect nickname!" Annabeth laughed.

"Laugh all you want, wise girl!" I said, pouting. She raised her eyes, but I knew she had understood what I had said. She then laughed.

"Hey, can I ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully?" I asked her cautiously.

"Sure, what's the question?" she answered.

"Well, I was wondering-"

* * *

**Oh-no! 2 cliffhangers in one chapter!**

**Again sorry about the late update...:(**

**Also, I hope you guys will try and guess who(s) got sent to the principals office. You should know. I gave you a pretty good clue. Plus, try to guess what Percy was going to say! **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Surprise, surprise!

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I got reviews! I GOT 10+ REVIEWS IN ONE DAY! SOOOOO HAPPY!**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing. I'm hope you don't mind that I don't list your names in the authors note unless you have a question or I can answer to something.**

**Imagine unleashed with PJO: Hahahaha, I was thinking about doing that, but I decided against it. Good guess though.**

**Guest: Thanks for reminding me, I did forget that she was supposed to be scary, not mean. But now that I think about it, I think scary people are mean. They are mean to people and scare them. Plus, I think everyone has a mean side in them, they might not show it, but they do.**

**AnonimoMaiaJ: I don't care that you want the chapters longer! I was going to start making them longer. I think that I mentioned that the chapter would eventually get longer. I'm sorry if you think me rude, but, this is my fanfic, and you had rudely told me to make my chapter longer. You didn't even say please! I will make my chapters as long or short as I want. I make them short so I can update faster for you guys, so don't tell me what and what not to do. Also, if you have nothing nice to write, don't write it.**

**ANYWAYS! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I HAVE READ EVERY SINGLE ON OF THEM!**

* * *

**THALIA**

_Flashback_

_She motioned for me to sit down. I didn't want to sit down and I slowly and clumsily sat down on the chair. Every instinct in my body told me I should run and hide. Unfortunatly, I didn't..._

_I looked down, I didn't want to be here. I can't bribe her to let me go this once! I thought, If I do, I'll blow whatever cover we have left! I could feel her eyes boring into me. Then a knock came on the door. I looked back to see who it was. When I saw, my eyes widened. They both gave me a weak smile and mouthed together: Percy made me._

I can't believe it! I'm saved. Dad isn't gonna kill me!_  
_

"Ma'am, these two were trying to get into the teachers lounge," the man said with a robotic sorta voice. I raised my eyebrows at them, and they shrugged nonchalantly. I could hardly contain my laughter.

"Boys, why did you do this?" Mrs. Clark asked. We all looked at them.

"We were-" Travis started, he was acting really scared. He was shivering and hunching down.

"-Bullied too!" Connor finished, looking just like his brother.

"By who, boys?" Mrs. Clark persisted.

"We can't say!" They said together.

"Boys," the principal said in a steely calm voice, like the one Annabeth uses when she wants something, but a whole lot less sickly sweet.

"It was Luke!" Travis wailed.

"He and his friends cornered us!" Connor cried.

"Is this so? Luke?" Mrs. Clark asked, confused.

"Yeah, sure," Luke said, completely unaware of what was happening.

"Luke! I'm disappointed in you! I thought you knew better!" She yelled at him. I sat back on the chair, putting my hair in a pony tail, and brought out a napkin. I slowly got every bit of the make-up off of me. I pulled out the blue extensions out of my hair and got myself to look like myself. Not my undercover self, just me. Thalia Grace.

Suddenly, Luke looked up. He gasped when he saw I was. So did the boring man who brought the Stolls here. I had my best rock star smile on.

"Could I go now please?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, now go," Mrs. Clark said, shooing me away. I walked out of the room, only to find fans stumbling over each other to catch a glimpse of me. I smied again, and weaved my way out of the crowd. I pulled out my keys for our bike lock and biked the long way home.

**ANNABETH**

What is he going to ask me? He looked like he was thinking. His brow was furrowed and he was wearing a frown. I could almost see the cogs in his brain working. He was so dumb sometimes.

"Annabeth, why were you so mean to Thals earlier today," he asked. I wanted to yell at him that this was none of his business. But I couldn't, I had promised him I wouldn't. I scowled widely.

"I wasn't being mean!" I tried hopelessly._ Gods, I can usually lie great and manipulate people! What is this boy doing to me! _My eyes were probably huge and shocked.

"Yeah, sure you weren't," he said sarcastically. He was smirking. He knew I knew I had to answer. I did have to answer. But not know...

"I wasn't! I answered, more firm than before. I started to wipe my make-up off. I could see him staring expentantly. I quickly started wiping my lips and made sure he wouldn't see and... shoved a piece of the napkin in my mouth. I pretended to swallow it, and pretended. I saw Percy get up, and then he came and squeeezed my stomach and I spit out the piece of the napkin. I started caughing and he looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with a concerned face. Me, still acting, nodded and started retching, making it look as realistic as I could. I can't believe he fell for that. He is so dense sometimes.

**THALIA**

I got home faster than I thought possible. I knew Annabeth was helping Percy with his homework. I know they met yesterday, but I can tell they like each other. I was hoping I could find them at home, confessing their love to each other. Then, I could get it on tape, ask the Stolls to put it on YouTube, and laugh at them when they see it.

Unfortunately... They weren't confessing their love for each other. They were talking though, maybe I can get something from that...

"Annabeth, why were you so mean to Thals earlier today," Percy asked. I wanted to yell at him to shut up. I had made Nico and percy promise not to ask Annabeth.

"I wasn't being mean!" Annabeth tried.

"Yeah, sure you weren't," Percy said sarcastically.

"I wasn't! Annabeth answered. Then she started to act. She was probably doing the choking act, by the sound of it.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked? _Ha, as if, she's probably just acting. Why can't you see that, Percy, why?_

**ANNABETH**

I coughed some more. I can't believe that worked! He's such a seaweed brain sometimes...

We were walking downstairs to the kitchen. I asked Percy if he wanted something to eat, and his reaction was:

"PIZZA!"

"Okay, okay, we'll get you pizza," I had answered, surprised by his reaction. I went to the computer and ordered us some pizza.

* * *

**Thanks again for reviewing! By the way, since I got soooo many review last time, I don't care how many I get this time. So if you like to review, review away, if not don't review. It's all your choice. 10+ would still be nice, but I don't care if I get less or not.**

**Be happy, this is the longest chapter so far. I will try to make them longer as the plot thickens, but sometimes they'll be short. **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW, EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T HAVE TOO!**


	10. Braver than Normal

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys reviewed and gave me advice.**

**Also, please remember that this is my first fanfic, and whatever advice you think you should give me, give me. Reviews help me with ideas, give me ****advice, and help to motivate me to write faster. In all, you guys are epically awesome for reviewing.**

**MythTea: Hopefully I spelt your username correctly... Thank you for the advice you gave me. I'll keep it in mind. :) Also, ****could you tell me what you found confusing. I would like to know and maybe I could change it, or I could make the rest of the chapters less confusing.**

**Imagine unleashed with PJO: OOOOOH, that is a really good idea! I love it! I'll probably use it in the story. :)****  
**

* * *

**THALIA**

I walked as casually as I could down the stairs. After the conversation, I had to run to my room without making a sound. Thank the gods that Annie or Percy hadn't seen my foot as I was going into my room. I quietly walked through the living room and hid in the room close to the kitchen, but not too close. I walked in to see Percy telling Annie about what he liked. Right now he was telling her about his mom. I waited until he was done talking, he was know on the topic of how his favorite color was blue. I looked at Annabeth and she seemed engrossed about this boring topic. I got bored, it seemed like Percy would never stop talking. On top of that, when he stopped talking, Annabeth started. I got really bored of listening to things I already knew and decided to have some fun. Whenever we meet someone new, we do a ritual with them. I knew Annabeth would help even though she didn't know. I ran up to my room and put all the dark make-up I had on. Then I dressed into a black skintight shirt and pants. next I got a cloak with a hood and slipped that on me. Lastly I took out my phone and texted Annabeth. Now we could tell how afraid Percy can get. Let the fun began.

I ran downstairs hiding user the couch in the living room. I could hear Annabeth stop talking. I could almost see her craning her neck to act like she was trying to hear something. I slowly started to moan. Softly at first but I gradually got louder. I heard Annabeth sigh in annoyance.

"Ugh, it's moaning again!" she said annoyed. She probably looked annoyed, really annoyed.

"What's moaning?" Percy asked confused.

"Didn't I tell you? There's a ghost that lives here in the basement, she never hurts us, unless, of course, if we go down to the basement when she's moaning," Annabeth answered calmly. I moaned even louder.

"Oh, shut up, ya old hag!" Annabeth yelled, down the basement.

"Could we see her? Maybe we could help her?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes, and could practically see Annabeth doing the same thing.

"Yeah, sure, but when she come for a hug, I 'm not helping you," Annabeth said, her voiced laced with sarcasm. I walked into the kitchen, quick and silent, like a mouse. I nearly laughed when I saw Percy following Annie into the elevator. He was looking at it in wonder and I probably thinking he had one just like it. I walked to the stairs of the basement and slipped down. Hiding behind the couch I waited, like a lion waiting for the mouse. I saw Percy and Annabeth come down to the basement. I moaned the loudest I could and I saw Percy looking in my direction. I was flexible for all the gymnastic lesson that Annabeth, Piper and I took when we were little. I slowly go up with out a sound. All you could hear was the moans that bounced around the room. I glided across the room and moaned and moaned. Soon I was near Percy. I slowly made my way to him withouts him knowing. Then guess what happened? I pounced! Percy flinched as I dug my nails into his back.

"Get...out of... this house! You... don't belong... here! I... do! Leave... or die!" I rasped between moans, in Percy's ears. I dug my nails in his shoulder one last time and jumped up. I hit the ceiling, and I hung on to it. I shuffled away as Annabeth tried to calm Percy down. Once he was calm enough, he looked around, and that was all I saw. I pulled myself around the corner in the room that was where the elevator was, then I took the costume off and ran around the corner, acting like I had heard everything.

"What happened! Did she hurt him!" I asked, acting concerned.

"She hurt Percy's shoulders, she drew blood, Annabeth answered, giving me a panic look. I glance at my nails and hid them behind my back. They had blood on them. If we were lucky, then Percy wouldn't know about the plan.

"Thals? Could I see your nails?' Percy asked suspiciously, looking at my hands, which were moving furiously, trying to get the blood off. Crap, apparently we are not lucky. Not lucky at all. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Let me wash my hands first, I was eating raspberries," I said, and before he could answer, I went to the sink and made a big show of washing my hands. I walked up to Percy and showed him my know, blood-free hands. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Annabeth sighing. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I usually just scare the person, tell them our plan and tell them to tell the school without explaining. I bit my lip, and Percy turned my hands over. I could see Annabeth biting her nails and ruining her manicure. Percy sighed, defeated.

"Nevermind..." he muttered. Now I got a good look at him. He had sea-green eyes and black hair, he was wearing an under armor shirt and khakis. he had a clay bead necklace, and was wearing Nike sneakers. He had a nice skin tone, it was a tan color, like he spent a lot of time at the beach. Which he probably did, considering that he's the swim team captain. Suddenly, I felt sorry for him,_ Thals! Get a grip on your self! You don't ever feel sorry for someone! _Piper walked down an instant later.

"Oh, hey, Pipes! Can i talk to you for a second?" Annabeth asked. _Oh, thank gods, Annabeth will explain what we did!_ I thought happily.

**ANNABETH**

_Thals probably thinks I'm gonna explain! Well, I'm not! She came up with a horrid plan! I can't believe she would do that to Percy! I'm definitely gonna help her, but not in a good way._ I walked with Piper to the music room. We walked in and I closed to door. The room was soundproof, so Percy or Thals wouldn't hear.

"Pipes! Ya know the ritual we do whenever we meet someone new?" I asked._  
_

"Duh! Why?" She answered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Thals and I did it to Percy, and she hurt him! Accidentally of course," I said, my eyes widened when I repeated what I had said. "Erm, I mean, not accidentally!" I tried correcting myself.

"And your telling me this because?" Piper asked.

"Ugh, I obviously want you to help me get her in trouble! C'mon! It'll be fun!" I pleaded.

"No way! I don't want Thalia to get in trouble because you helped her and won't take partial blame! That's not nice!" Piper said angrily, looking at me in disgust. _When did Thalia and Piper get so brave? _I thought curiously. _Well, they better not get used to it, they have to listen to me, or else I can break up the band, and they can go live where they belong. Not here. _I thought angrily.

"Fine! Don't help your poor older cousin, and let Percy be lied to!" I tried the guilt trip.

"Nope," Piper answered, popping the p.

"Ugh, fine, don't help, be like that," I tried telling her, but she was already out the door. I walked out, trying to keep my cool, and went over to Percy.

"Percy, I have to tell you something..." I started. Piper realized what was going to happen, and came over to Percy.

"It's very impo-" i tried to say, but Piper cut me off.

"Annabeth planned out the ghost idea!" she yelled. Thalia looked at her with bewilderment. I realized that Percy was waiting for an answer. I looked at Percy. He looked at me. His eyes connected with mine, and I felt shame, and looked down. I could feel his eyes boring into my brain. I readied myself enough to break down into fake tears. I peaked through my fingers and saw that he was suddenly concerned.

"I didn't do it! Piper and Thals did! I was here the whole time! With you!" I rasped out, sobbing like crazy.

"LIES!" bellowed Thals and Pipes.

"I didn't!" I insisted, sobbing even more, "They're just saying what they can so they don't get in trouble!" I panted. Wow, crying takes a lot out of you! Percy looked spectacle as he looked at Thals and Piper, then back to me. Thalia and Piper looked at me, they had a glimmer in their eyes. Well, two can play that game! I smirked at them at a angle where Percy couldn't see. They raised their eyebrows at me, and then they smirked. _Why are they- oh good no! _Then it hit me. Thals and Pipes have information from me being a lier. Once they got it tape! I can't escape this one. I will loose a good friendship forever. What am I going to do?

* * *

**YAYAYAYAY!  
**

**A long chapter! Thanks for reviewing, and again, the chapters will be longer from now on... so I hope you guys are happy, and I hope that ****you enjoyed this chapter and like it. All of you get cookies!**

** (::) **

** (::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)  
**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Okay, enough ****cookies, we don't want you all to be sugar high... Also, I am gonna be signing out with my name now, Don't ask, I just wanna.**

**~Divya**


	11. I'm So Sorry You Have to Deal With This

**Hey guys**

**WARNING: Divya was sugar high, so don't worry, but the beginning of this chapter might be a bit wacko**

**Okaaaaaaaay. If any of you are wondering, Its still me who's writing, no one else, so calm down. I just like referring myself in 3rd person. I also have split personalities, so hopefully, by the end of this fanfic, you all ****will still be sane. And if your smart, You will know when to skip my rants...**

**Sorry for you guys who think that characters are a bit wacko, I wasn't thinking about that, but that contributes to the story...**

**Awesome as Annabeth: I don't know if I know you, but you can pm me and tell me what your name is or something...**

**Also, I think I am gonna make this story so Annabeth is the most spoilt. Did I spell that right? I don't know, but, hopefully, you understand... :)**

* * *

**PERCY**

What's going on! I don't know who I should trust! I don't know Annabeth that well, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't usually cry like a baby. If she did, she probably wouldn't be famous, people would find out, and her career would be lost. I think I'll Thalia and Piper are right, but I can't nudge off the feeling that they are also lying. Or maybe not, just holding something back

"STOP!" I yelled, hugging my ears. With Annnabeth crying, and Thalia talking to Piper a lot, I couldn't stand it. Annabeth and Thalia looked at me like I was crazy. Piper just sighed _I wonder how stressed I look right now... _

"Stop all the talking and fighting... It's annoying, and-" I started

"Yeah, Annabeth!" Thalia said, smirking happily. _Well, these girls are very rude, I wonder what I can do about that? _I thought, critically.

"-I'm not choosing sides, it wouldn't be fair to any of you, now tell me the truth," I finished firmly.. Thalia and Annabeth looked at me in shock. Piper was no where to be seen.

"Bu... wha..." they spluttered out. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. I whirled around to see that it was only Piper.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" She asked. She looked a bit scared.

"Sure," I answered. _What is so important that she has to tell me now? _I wondered.

**PIPER**

I need to tell him the truth. I can tell he'll trust me, he seems like a trusting person. Jason is one of his best friends. I'm one of Jason's best friends. Jason trusts me, and Percy trusts Jason. So he must trust me, right?

I lead Percy into the soundproof music room, and made sure that Annabeth or Thalia were near it, so they couldn't hear anything at all. Percy looked at me expectantly. He raised his eyebrows, and I looked strait into his eyes.

"This is important, I need you to listen carefully," I told him seriously. He nodded and I started talking again. "Neither Thalia or Annabeth are lying. They are both correct, but at the same time both wrong," Percy looked confused now. "It was first Annabeth's idea. She thought that we could have a little funny scaring boys and girls into thinking that there was a ghost in the basement. Nobody ever wants to go down to look. You were the first one. That's why Thalia scratched you, she was acting as if she were the ghost. Annabeth just had to see if you got scared. If you did, then they would come out and laugh at you. But you decided to go to the basement. They panicked and are now blaming each other so neither gets in trouble. They both want to be your friend. Thalia will be your friend if you want her to be, but Annabeth will force you to become her friend. Annabeth gets whatever she wants, and right now, she wants you." Percy looked shocked when I told him this.

"But, uhh, wha?" Percy forced out. I shrugged and gave him a sad smile.

**PERCY**

I'm so confused right now. I don't know what's happening. I can't believe it, how ors Piper stand these barbarians? ok, exaggeration, rude people. I can't believe it! Piper looked cautiously out the crack of the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Checking to see if Annabeth or Thalia are listening in," she replied.

"You know how earlier you and Thalia were yelling at Annabeth that she was lying," I asked, choosing my words carefully.

"Yeah, why," Piper said, not looking at me.

"Why did you start to side with Thalia if you were going to explain this all to me?" I wondered.

"I thought that you should know the truth, Thalia was correct, so was Annabeth, but Thalia is just doing this for her own gain," Piper sighed.

"What for?" I persisted.

"What do you mean what for?" piper said confused. I realized my mistake and corrected myself.

"What is she gonna gain from this," I corrected.

"She wants to break Annabeth," Piper said. When she said that, it looked as if she were a million years and older.

"Why?" I asked. Before she could answer, there was a knocking on the door.

"Come out already! What are you two talking about that takes so long!" Thalia yelled impatiently. I feel so confused! Why would Thalia want to break Annabeth! What was this secret they all held! Why did Piper seem so scared when she wanted to talk to me!

**ANNABETH**

What is taking them so long! I looked to Thalia and she came up to me and whispered something.

"Jealous much?"

"Heck no!" I scowled at her. She raised her eyebrows. I glared at her.

"Why are you fighting? It's not like your gonna win this one!" she challenged.

"Oh, your on!" I half-yelled, half-whispered.

* * *

**Ok! Fast update! Only 3 days! (Don't mind me, I'm boosting my confidence for this chapter)**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. Ok, rants are all done... for now... HEHEHE... Jk, don't worry. I might have a few more rants at annoying people at school or something, but I'll try not to do it that long...**

**~Divya**


	12. I Have a Plan!

**Hey guys!**

** On Monday, my brothers, dad, and I went skiing. My mom didn't want to, but it was the first time I ever went skiing, and I fell a lot. So now, my back is hurting like crazy, and it is soooo annoying. **

**Anyway... Thanks for all the reviews, I am sorry for any of the confusion, if there is any, review or pm me to ask. I'll either pm you back, or if I see it a lot, I'll write it in the author's note. If you have disabled that, then I'll write it to you in the authors note with your pen name specifically on it!**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

Why is Thalia so intent on ruining my life? It's not like I've done anything wrong... I can't believe she would do that. It was my idea in the first place, but she helped with what she should do! I didn't do this alone... I hope Piper took my side when she explained to Percy, I didn't hear what she said, but she did say it was important. I want Percy to be my friend, but for some reason, I can't tell him the truth. Its like something's holding me back. I hate my life. I wish I would just cease to exist!

**THALIA**

I can't believe this! When Piper was talking to Percy, Annabeth brought out her phone and started listening to music. Once she had closed her eyes, I went to eavesdrop on Piper and Percy.

"-or Annabeth are lying. They are both correct, but at the same time both wrong," Piper said in a hushed voice. "It was first Annabeth's idea. She thought that we could have a little funny scaring boys and girls into thinking that there was a ghost in the basement. Nobody ever wants to go down to look. You were the first one. That's why Thalia scratched you, she was acting as if she were the ghost. Annabeth just had to see if you got scared. If you did, then they would come out and laugh at you. But you decided to go to the basement. They panicked and are now blaming each other so neither gets in trouble. They both want to be your friend. Thalia will be your friend if you want her to be, but Annabeth will force you to become her friend. Annabeth gets whatever she wants, and right now, she wants you." Piper said.

_Well, at least the part about me was right..._ I thought to myself. I knew I should go and act innocent and play with my bracelet, but instead, I knocked on the door. I yelled at them, and then sat down. They came out, one at a time. Percy looked even more shaken up and stressed than he had before.

"Uhhh," He said, rubbing his neck, "I think I should go home now, my mom will be worried..." he said choosing his words carefully. I could tell that he knew that if he said something wrong, he wouldn't be be to leave. Apparently Annabeth could see that too. For a second I got worried that she wouldn't let him go home. But what she did surprised me.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!" she answered politely. _Wait a minute. Did she just say that politely? _Usually Annie just said: "If that's what you want..." then they turn to leave and she finishes, "But, if you want, we can have a party or something," and then they stay. I wonder why she did that...

**ANNABETH**

I have a good reason to keep Percy here, but is that the right one, after all, party's usually only work on other celebrities. If I say that, he might think I'm one of those party-crazy celebrities. I don't want him to think of me like that...

So I let him go home.

We all sat (or stood) in silence. I was looking around the room, thinking of what could have made Percy going home. I looked over to Thalia, who was deep in thought, then Piper, who looked at us sadly. I could tell that she knew more than us and wouldn't budge if we asked Thalia glared at me. I sighed and shook my head. _Why is she so mean?_ I thought.

**THALIA**

Annabeth shook her head at me disapprovingly._ She thinks I'm mean? Oh! The cruel irony of that... _I thought, sighing at her stupid act. I checked the time. It was 11:32.

"I'm going to sleep," I said. I got up, and nearly stumbled. My legs felt like lead. I slowly made my way up the stairs and into my room. I fell into bed, realizing how tired I was, and instantly fell asleep.

**PIPER**

I went to Annabeth's room a little after Thalia went to sleep. I had looked for Percy's phone number and found it in "The Box". "The Box" is where Annie keeps all the emails and phone numbers that she has. I memorized Percy's number and silently went to my room. I waited and acted asleep until I heard Annabeth close her lamp. I quickly dialed Percy's number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey! It's me, Piper," I said.

"Oh, hey Pipes," he said happily, "At first I thought you were Annabeth, and I really don't want to talk to her..."

"You don't have too! After you left, I came up with a plan!" I exclaimed.

"Really? What is it?" He asked anxiously.

"Listen carefully, I have to go to bed soon, or Annabeth will overhear something," I told him quietly.

"Okay.. Tell me!" he said anxiously.

"Okay, Okay. We should-"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Oh how I love them!**

**I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter than the others before it. But I couldn't make it too long, or else there wouldn't be a cliffy...**

**On a happier note**

**So anyway, I love skiing now! ****I feel like you guys need some cookies! You wanna know why? Because of all the reviews I have! you guys are awesome!**

**Thank you for the support that you give. :)**

**(::)  
****(****::)(::)  
****(::)(::)(::)  
****(::)(::)(::)(::)  
****(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	13. Silence is a Virtue, or is it?

**Hey guys? How's your life been going? Mine has been awesome!**

**Again, Thanks for all the reviews! You guys really make my day! So, because you make my day, I'm going to do an entertainment thing from now on. Unless, of course, I can't think of one... Oh, and these will go along with the books, and my story.**

**Annabeth: I hate you! You're like Hera! You make me sound so mean! You don't know how much torture I get in the Hero's of Olympus!**

**Me: Ummmm... Scuse me?**

**Annabeth: Ugh.. Along with that, you're also stupid! 'Scuse me' is not proper English!**

**Me: I know that! I just like saying that better! Like I know 'funner' isn't a word, but I still use it!**

**Annabeth: Still! You make me sound evil!**

**Me: You do know that I can make you do what I want in this fanfiction? Right?**

**Annabeth: WHAT?**

**Percy: Girls, girls, calm down.**

**Me: I'm calm, she's not.**

**Annabeth: Scuse me?**

**Me: *Gasp* you used it! Finally! *Starts laughing evilly***

**Annabeth: Oh my gods! Mother! Please don't do anything about that! I didn't mean to! *Hides in corner***

**Athena: I wasn't going to say anything, but at least now I get to say this! Perseus Jackson! Stay away from my daughter!**

**Percy: *Hides in corner with Annabeth***

**Me: Ummmm... I think I'll start the chapter now... *Hides with Annabeth and Percy* Annabeth, could I borrow your laptop?**

**Annabeth: Sure! As long as you make sure my mom doesn't kill Percy!**

**Me: Athena! No killing Percy!**

**Athena: No! I will kill him!**

**Me: No, you won't! I need Annabeth's laptop to write this chapter!**

**Athena: Fine, I won't kill Percy. **

**Me: Ha! Got you to bend to my will!**

**Athena: I'll get Ares to kill you instead!**

**Me: Uh-oh... Let's just start the chapter! *Takes Annabeth's laptop and hides***

**Well, hopefully you liked that! If you did, than, thank you. If you didn't, well then you could've skipped it. But if you have any idea's, review or pm me, and I might do them!**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Why, thank you very much. I appreciate it.**

**That was probably the longest AN I've ever done, soo like I said, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

**PIPER**

"Listen carefully, I have to go to bed soon, or Annabeth will overhear something," I told him quietly.

"Okay.. Tell me!" he said anxiously.

"Okay, Okay. We should ignore Annie and Thals until they learn to talk to everyone nicely," I told him proudly.

"Uhhhh, I have a question," Percy said after a long pause.

"Go on," I told him politely.

"How will we get everyone to listen?" he asked smartly.

"Well, first Athena smart thing you've said!" I told him, laughing silently.

"Just answer the question!" he whined.

"Okay, okay," I said slowing down my laughter, "I texted everyone but Thals and Annie about the plan, and told them that if they cooperated, they would get a free Demi-Girlz concert!" I answered enthusiastically. **(AN: Demi-Girlz is the name of their band thingy)**

"Great!" he answered happily.

"Yup, see ya tomorrow!" I said. The last thing I thought before I went to was that I hope that this will work.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

What the heck is going on? Everyone is ignoring Thals and I! Even Piper is! In the morning when she didn't talk to us, I thought she was still angry at us for fighting so much. But now its lunch, and no one has spoken a word to either of us! Not one person has looked at us. They all talk with each other, but I never hear anything about Thals or me. I feel so lonely. I have only Thalia to talk too. But she doesn't want to talk to me. Ugh, why is everyone out to get me?

At lunch, I go and try to sit with Percy, Piper, and his many other friends. They just keep on talking and act like I'm invisible! I hate it. I've tried everything! Waving my hand in front of their faces doesn't work, they don't even blink. Neither does yelling in their ears, they just ignore me. What have I done to get this cursed silence to me, I don't know, but one things for sure, I will find out who did this, and why. And when I do, they're gonna get it!

**JASON**

Last night, Piper texted everyone a message. I hope everyones listening, I have a feeling that this plan won't end the best. I'm not gonna tell Piper that, I don't want her to think I don't trust her. I do have complete fate in her plan. But if Luke's gang finds Annabeth desperate, and Thalia angry, they'll be sure to ask her to join. That will not bode well with Piper. So hopefully, Luke's gang won't try. _But then again, they can always try... I have to tell Piper!_

**LUKE**

I got an texted last night form that Piper girl. I could probably get to her. I don't think I should though, that Jason guy has his eyes on her. But Annabeth and Thalia. Ohhh, they are full of bitterness and anger, that I can twist there mind easily! Oh ho, this will be to easy!

**PIPER**

So far so good. Nobody has texted me about anyone talking to Annabeth. Lunch was awesome. I met loads of people. There's Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, Bekondorf, Leo, Hazel and Frank, Calypso, Rachel, Reyna, Clarisse, Selina, who actually, turns out to be one of my many half-sisters, and a lot of other people. There are so many, I can't exactly name all of them. I hope they won't mind.

"Piper!' Jason said, bringing me out of my thoughts. He looked worried.

"Yeah?" I asked, confused. i started to wonder why he was so panicked.

"You know Luke?" He asked!.

"Ummm... No?" answered, confused.

"Y'know, that guys who has been bugging the girls for a while?" He asked in a low voice.

"Ohhh, the blond hair, blue eyed, with a scar on his cheek guy?" I asked, still wondering where this was going.

"Yeah, He has a gang. They might try to... well... recruit our friends over there" He said, choosing his words carefully. His words dawned on me. If this goes on too long, then the girls will feel angry, they'll have learnt their lesson. But, then Luke would recruit them, and they'll forget about us. I can tell Annabeth likes Percy, but she saw Luke first. She would go to them in a moments notice. This is not going to end well, now is it. Suddenly, a girl came up to us.

"Hey, Jason! Why are you sitting with these losers? You could come sit with us?" the girl offered. I felt my cheeks heat up. Who was this girl? I can't believe her nerve!

"Uhhhh... ummmmm... errr..." Jason started, sending me a panicked look. I tapped the girl on her shoulder and smiled sweetly to her.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but this boys taken!" I told her in a sugary sweet voice. She scowled at me. I looked at her closely. She had bleached blond hair and a sneer was on her face.

"Look, missy, I get what I want, so just stay out of this!" she snapped at me. Now Jason had gotten up and looked down at me with a thankful look. There was also a hint of embarrassment in it. I blushed, thinking of what I said.

"Look, Becca, I. don't. like. you. I like Piper! So please, just leave!" He said. The girl, Becca, looked at him in shock, then tried to glare at me. Emphasis on 'tried'. I sent her a death glare that Thalia had taught me years ago. She stopped glaring and her fear was extremely hard to detect (Sarcasm! Haha) I laughed as soon as she ran out of our faces.

"Way to knock her off, beauty queen!" Leo whooped.

"She wasn't even talking to you," Jason told him.

"Yup, we all know you 'forever alone'!" I laughed. Leo frowned. I kinda feel like he's the brother I never had.

"Well, at least I can get a girl, unlike someone emo guy 'round here! *cough* Nico *cough*!" he said.

"Eh," I said, "you can get one, but can you keep her? I bet Nico could," Nico stopped mumbling about something and looked at us. His eyes were wide. I started laughing as he yelled at us. So, in all, I guess our parents idea, wasn't all that bad. For one, at least I have friends! And in all this commotion and laughter, the flaw Jason found was quickly forgotten.

* * *

**Yayay! Flaw in the town! What'll happen? I bet you can figure that out, right? Maybe you can't. I don't know how your brain works. I was thinking of making Rachel, Calypso, or Renya the annoying girl, but you know, I love them to much to do that. **

**But, hmmmmm, doesn't Becca ****sound a lot like Annabeth? **

**Also, I know a few of you will be like, Becca isn't in the books is she? I'm just saying this, Becca is a character I made up since I didn't want to make Rachel, Calypso, or Reyna a mean girl.**

**Also, since I don't have the series at my fingers right now, I can't remember how to spell Clarisse's name. I think I got it right, but if you review, could you tell me?**

**This is longer than the last chapter, so yayayayayay!**

**(::)(::)(::)**

**Please review, tell me what you think of the entertainment I made!**


	14. Ouch and Greek fun!

**Hey guys! Again, thank you for the 7 reviews I got! I love you all! And now I get to do a 'I told you so!'. Even though you guys didn't question me about the chapters not being so long in the beginning of the story, I will say this...**

**BY THE WAY! ANY GREEK IN HERE WAS COPIED DIRECTLY FROM GOOGLE TRANSLATE. I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS CORRECT OR NOT, SO DON'T BE MEAN IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG. I DON'T KNOW ANY GREEK EXCEPT ETA AND DELTA AND OMEGA!**

**I TOLD YOU THE CHAPTERS WOULD BECOME LONGER! **

**I know you guys loved that last chapter, I mean, you guys gave me 7 reviews! What else can I ask for!**

**Anyway, getting off topic, now for some entertaining entertainment.**

**Annabeth: Are you gonna make me join Luke's gang! I don't like gangs! I like Luke as family, but not when he has a gang!**

**Luke: Are we talking about me?**

**Me: Yup, Annabeth is in love with you ;).**

**Annabeth: *Blushes* Uh, no! I like Percy! Not Luke! He died anyway!**

**Luke: To bad, I liked Thalia before I died.**

**Me: Annabeth, that blush is suggesting otherwise. **

**Annabeth: What? No it isn't... *stops blushing***

**Me: Sure, Annie, sure. Oh, and Luke, shouldn't you not be talking, I mean, you are dead...**

**Luke: what, oh no! Divya! I hate youuuuuuuu!*Luke goes Poof and death takes him back to underworld***

**Annabeth: DON'T CALL ME ANNIE**

**Percy: ): I thought you loved me Annie.. **

**Annabeth: Don't call me Annie either! And I do love y-**

**Me: OH MY GODS! It's a bipolar face!**

**Percy: What the hel-**

**Hazel: PERCY! LANGUAGE!**

**Percy: I was gonna say hellhound...**

**Me: *Whispers to Annabeth* "Thank me later" *Says to Percy* "A bipolar face is this :(: or :):, which is a happy and sad face.**

**Percy: Ohhhhhhhhhhh, now, what were we talking about, again?**

**Annabeth: We were talking about.. ummmmmm**

**Me: Annabeth was telling me about the mark of Athena, which she had to follow.**

**Athena: Did someone call me?**

**Me: No, no, go back to Olympus.**

**Zeus: Oh, that reminds me, Annabeth, are you done with those designs for the Ares statue, he is getting quite restless...**

**Ares: WHERE THE HADES IS MY STATUE!**

**Hades: Did someone call me?**

**Me: What the di Angelo is going on! Where the Hades did you all come from!**

**Hades and Nico: Yes? JINX! JINK AGAIN! OWE ME A COKE! OWE ME A DRACHMA! OH ME A DENARII COIN! OWE ME A-**

**Me: None of us are roman! **

**All of New Rome: You called?**

**Me: TO MUCH CONFUSION! I'M ST-**

**Percy: starting the chapter now!**

**Me: PERCY! DON'T FINISH MY SENTENCES FOR ME! I WILL HURT YOU... jk.. I probably can't hurt you in the author's note... but later!**

**Percy: *Panicking* Somebody start the chapter already!**

**Me: Ugh, fine-**

**Percy: YES! I AM SAFE!**

**Me: -but this is not over! MUWAHAHAHAHA**

**Percy: Uh-oh...**

* * *

**PIPER**

"So... Are you guys dating!" Selina squeals.

"Ouch... Prada girl! My ears!" I yelp.

"Sorry! That happens when I'm excited!" she says, still squealing.

"Yeah, I've noticed..." I mutter.

"Sooooo... stop avoiding the question! Are you guys dating!" she yells. I get ready to answer. I look at Jason, he sighs and looks at me. Oh, gods no... He wants me to choose.

_Ding! Ding Ding!_

The bell rings, saving us from humility. I know this safety net won't last, but it'll keep me safe from answering that for a while. I try to act inconspicuous as I back out of the cafeteria. Unfortunately, Selina finds her way through the crowd.

"This is not over!" she yells to me when she gets stuck behind. I act like I don't hear her and keep on walking. I walked into the 4th hour, hmm Greek. I'm quite fluent in Greek, so I don't really have to take it, I just think its better than Spanish. I walk in and find that Jason saved a seat for me. I sit there, and put my stuff away.

"Thanks, Jason," I smiled. He smiled back at me, I see Becca enter the class. I can tell she's watching us. So, for a good measure, I kiss Jason on the cheek. He blushes, and I look smirk at Becca. She scowls at me and sits down on the opposite side of Jason. I glare at her.

Mrs. Kerr started talking in a high pitched voice.** (AN: See what I did there! Mrs. Kerr, you know, from the first book? The mist made them forget about Mrs. Dodds? Nancy Bobfit asked Percy "Did Mrs. Kerr kick your butt?". Anyone remember that? By the way, I'm basing Mrs. Kerr off of Dorlores Umbridge.. If you don't know her, shame on you) **

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Kerr, I'm your teacher for the learning of Greek," she said in a nasally voice. I snorted with laughter, _As if we didn't know that!_

"Ms. McLean, do you have something to say?" She asked, frowning.

"Σίγουρα, όπως έχω κάτι να σας πω" I say. Mrs. Kerr looked at me, confused. Ha, as if she knows anything about Greek.

"Pardon me?" she said in her annoying high pitched voice.

"Ω, δεν καταλαβαίνεις; Αυτή είναι η ελληνική, αυτό είναι ό, τι διδάσκουν, θα πρέπει να το γνωρίζουν αυτό! Του Θεού, είσαι ηλίθιος" I said fluently. Jason laughed and joined in.

"Μου αρέσουν και σας ..." He said happily, I smiled widely at that. By now, everyone, including the teacher, had brought out there Greek Origins book. Becca hadn't and looked a little like she understood.

"kerr ωραίο ... δεν σημαίνει. ηλίθιε ... i κάτω από σας" she tried in halting Greek. I have to admit, I was a little impressed... just a little though. Jason looked surprised at that. She smirked at us.

"Λοιπόν, εγώ στοίχημα δεν μπορείτε να καταλάβετε Αρχαία ελληνικά!" I said in ancient greek. I smirked at her when she looked confused. The bell rang and I laughed again. **(AN: Its still in normal Greek) **

"Class dismissed! Go to your normal classes accordingly," I yelled out. I heard whoops of joy in the hallway. I smiled at that. Now we wouldn't get to have class. No learning what we already know!

"Do you really like me?' I whispered to Jason, once we were in the safety of the hallway. I was afraid he was still acting, and he knew Becca could speak a little Greek.

"Yup," Jason answered. He was blushing when he said that. My smile widened and I felt so happy I could burst. I saw Annabeth walk past, but paid no attention to her. Now nothing could ruin my mood, it was stuck.

Oh, but I wish I knew how wrong I was...

* * *

**Yay! Another cliffhanger! I know you guys hate em... but to bad for you! But come on, be easy on me, I mean, you guys, I gave you an early chapter! You should be happy... right? Oh, back to Percy and me fighting:  
**

**Me: You're right, you should be scared. Something bad is going to happen in the next chapter... and your part of it! MUWHAHAHAHAHA**

**Percy: Dude, stop with the evil laughter, I think everyone thinks its weird.****  
**

**Me: Then do what I do! Don't think! Just do! **

**Percy: You can't type that! You don't have ADHD like me and Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: Annabeth and I! *Mutters* You're sooo hopeless...**

**Me: Ha! You got pwned by your girlfriend!**

**Percy: *with mock sadness* I'm so sad, Annie!**

**Annabeth: I... errrrr**

**Me: this is when you repay my favor!  
**

**Annabeth: Actually, I think I'll stay out of this... I'm sorry...**

**Randomness done!**

**Hopefully you liked that...**

**Please review!**


	15. Plans in the Making

**Hey guys! **

**I know you all hate me because I put that cliffhanger... I also know you guys hate that I have a million cliffhangers... but your feelings of hatred are not going to become feelings of happiness. You guys will bear through it! I know you will, I also update every week, if not every few days...**

**Also, the Greek in the last chapter was only saying how dumb the teacher was, and how dumb Becca was, and that Mrs. Kerr should know this, considering it was her class. Whew, run-on sentence! Challenge for you guys! Try and say that in one ****breath! **

_**IMPORTANT MUST READ THINGY MAGIG!**_

**A lot of you are like:**

**Why are Annabeth and Thalia so mean?! **

**Well, I'll tell you why! This is my story, and I have a wonderful idea for it, so please stop saying that! It gets annoying, not that you guys are annoying, just that you all review the same questions. I know a few of you guys skip this note. Now, I don't mind that you do, part of it is nonsense... but you should at least read the beginning and end of it. Like, a few sentences! I keep all the important stuff in there! **

_**So remember this, and stop asking me questions I've already answered! ALL OF THIS CONTRIBUTES TO THE STORY! So stop annoying me with your stupid questions about that! I get pissed off!**_

**Ok, I'm not mad... just pissed that you guys don't always read these!**

**The Fluffy Bear: Read the part above your answer. Not trying to put you on the spotlight. But seriously, don't ask questions like that in your reviews to me, unless, of course, I haven't mentioned them in the authors not. Cool name by the way.**

**Awesome as Annabeth: By the way, I forgot to say this last time I know, I shouldn't do that. But I couldn't think of a chapter! I needed you guys to think it was a longer chapter os I could put the 'I told you so'. I didn't meant make it that long. I just had a good idea for the entertaining entertainment! **

**Percy: Annie! Is she still chasing me?**

**Me: I'm still holding the celestial bronze danger you idiot!**

**Annabeth: Yup!**

**Percy: I'm to young to go to Hades yet!**

**Hades: You called?**

**Me: No! Percy! You've beat up Kronos and a few giants! Why can't you beat up me? Not that I want that though...**

**Percy: Because! Your even younger! I can't have the guilt of killing a 9 year old!**

**Me: I'm older than that!**

**Percy: Your short!**

**Me: Am not! I'm 5'4" for your information! Only 4 inches shorter than Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: Don't bring me into this!**

**Percy: Your still shorter than me!**

**Me: If there is one thing I don't like, are people that call me short!**

**Thalia: She is a hunter... So, Percy, Ya better watch out, ya better not die, ya better watch out, I'm telling ya why, Divya's coming to hurt you!**

**Me: THAT'S ME! AND I AM COMING TO KILL YOU PERCY! Now, to the chapter!**

* * *

**PIPER**

_Oh, but I wish I knew how wrong I was..._

Thalia walked past, glaring at me, I guess I looked too happy to her... She smiled at Jason, she is a bit over protective to him, she must have been glad to see him really happy. He's more over protective than her, than she him. I don't think either of us have been this happy in our lives.

I walked into 5th hour, I had math. Math isn't that hard, and after that idiot teacher we had last class, I think I can take anyone on.

**THALIA**

I walked past Piper and Jason, I glanced at them. I saw that Piper was elated and that ruined my good mood. I had gotten a 81% on my science quiz. I looked to Jason, seeing he was equally happy, I smiled. Then, I realized this. If they ignore me, I'll go find my place somewhere else. I was definitely not going to Annabeth, I need somewhere I can take out my skills. Oh, you don't know my skills? I can cause hurt, hurt, and more hurt. Now, where could I do that? I see that Luke. Jason told me a few years ago that someone had a gang, and described that person the me. I'm guessing that would be Luke. Why, you might ask. Well, he was described with blond hair and blue eyes. I was like: oh, so, he's your twin? Jason was like: Heck no! He has a gang! I wouldn't go anywhere near him!

Now I know what I should do!

**ANNABETH**

Piper and Jason looked soooo happy. Piper looks happier than she has in years. I walk to my architecture class and sit down. The teacher came in, and started droning on about how we will love this year. I usually pay attention to this stuff, but I've heard it over the years. I yawned sleepily and sighed. I really wish someone would talk to me, it isn't nice being ignored. I need a plan. I started thinking about one.

"Psssst! Annabeth!" Someone whisper-yells to me. I turn to see who did it. Nobody is looking at me. I turn around and get back to work, sighing loudly.

"Annabeth!" the voice says in a very urgent tone. I whip my head around, and scan the room. Again, nobody is talking. _This is obviously not working!_ I think, extremely annoyed. I go back to my position, it looks like I'm looking at the teacher, when in reality, I'm scanning the room.

"Annie!" the voice says. Woah! nobody calls me Annie and gets away with it. I don't see who it is, and ignore them. A few minutes later, I find out who it is. It's the guy with the blue eyes, blond hair, and scar on his cheek. He's grinning at me. What was his name again? Oh, yeah it's Luke. I annoyed with him, so I glare at him. Now, I really wish I didn't, I could have used him for my own good. Who knew Thalia was smart?

* * *

**Sorry it's really short... **

**While I was cleaning my overly messy, dusty room, my allergies flared up. So now, I feel terrible, but I had to give you guys a chapter. I know I put another ****cliffhanger, but I have to do that. It is vital to the story.**

**Percy: Somebody help me! Athena gave her a gun!**

**Me: Don't be daft! It's a bow and arrow!**

**Percy: What difference does it make! They're both deadly!**

**Me: True dat!**


	16. Lunch Surprises, and Gym

**Hey guys!**

**I know I usually don't do this... but...**

**OMFG! 76 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE EPIC! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE THIS!**

**I just want to tell you guys something...**

**THANK YOU!**

**Well, saving is not nice. I just put like 100 exclamation points, and it changed to 1 after I saved. :(  
**

**Percy: Still running!**

**Me:Look behind you... What do you see?**

**Percy: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... is this a trick? *slowly turns head* What! There's nobody there!**

**Me: Uh, duh! I left _3 hours ago_, I got ****bored of your girlish screams. Then, I asked _Hecate_ to make sure you didn't look behind, and if you did, the mist would make it look like I was there. Then your _dad_ mad-**

**Percy: Dad! You were in this too!**

**Poisiden: Of course. It was Hermes idea though.**

**Hermes: Yup, we recorded it on a camera that I borrowed from Travis and Connor.**

**Travis: Oh, so that's-**

**Connor: -what you did with the camera!**

**Me: wait, why do you have a camera? And why, if Hermes is a god, and can conjure stuff, ask you for the camera**

***Everybody looks at Hermes***

**Hermes: Because! I just did!**

**Me: Travis, Connor: What did you guys have in that camera?**

**Travis and Connor: Uhhh, pranks we did on someone. We have different cameras for everyone.**

**Me: So which one did you give to Hermes?**

**Connor: Uhhhhh.. let me check**

**Travis: Already did! It was Katie's! The one where we keep all the funny ones!**

**Connor: dude, all of them are funny.**

**Travis: Oh, yeah**

**Me: Shut up, both of you! Wait, don't shut up... What do you mean by " all the funny ones".**

**Travis: Uhhhhhhhhh... I dunno.**

**Me: Ugh... I'll find out eventually!**

**Awesome as Annabeth: I told you all in the last chapter not to ask that! Jk... I think your teasing me... Or are you? DUH! DUH! DUH! DUH! (High! ****Low! Lower! Higher than first one!)**

* * *

**THALIA**

I walked up to Luke, ignoring the stares that it brought me. _Good, I want them to see what happens now. _I quietly asked him a question. He raised his eyebrows, but nodded his head. Good, that means my plan is working..._  
_

**LINE BREAKER TAKING YOU TO LUNCH**

**ANNABETH**

I walked into lunch to see that everyone was already there. I scanned the room for somewhere I could sit. There was a seat next to Luke, but I was still pissed at him for talking to me, yet not talking to me. I see something that catches my eyes as I turn my head from there. Thalia. I know that Luke has a gang. Percy told me a while ago, when we were still talking of course. But, what was she doing there? Curiosity got the best of me, and I went to the table they were sitting at and plopped myself right on the seat next to Luke. Thalia looked miffed, as I did interrupt her. The boys looked at me critically and I held up my head stubbornly. Luke looked over to me, surprised. I glared at him.

"Soooo, you want to join?" He asked. I looked at him suspiciously. I bit my lip, thinking.

"Join? What are you talking about. I just needed a place to sit with. I saw no other empty seats, and I saw my couz' Thals 'round here. So I came here and sat down." I told him sweetly. He scowled at my answer. By the look in his eyes, he obviously wanted me to join.

"Well, your 'couz' Thalia' is part of this gang, and you could join too, you just have to say yes!" He said coolly. I raised my eyebrows at this statement and smirked.

"Well, I din't wanna join your gang. I mean, how is this a gang? You have barely 7 people in it, and no good body shapes on either of them!" I scoff, "and you call this a gang!" I finish. Luke is enraged now. Thankfully, the bell rings before he can do anything. I run/walk away from him, and try to hide in the crowd. Unfortunately, I have no good luck, since nobody listens to me when say "excuse me" or "pardon me". I get nowhere. For Luke, on the other hand, the crowd parts for him. Then they scurry away, making sure ha can't hurt them. I'm sure he has before. I keep on walking, ignoring him. He catches up to me. I glance at him, it was for a split second, but I can see his face has a smile.

**LINE BREAKER TO 6TH HOUR!**

I walk to my 6th hour. Gym. My coach is Coach Hedge. I walk in and go to the locker room. Hopefully this class doesn't have Luke in it. I'm still avoiding him. I can't help but think of the offer he had given me. _Why didn't I join? _I ask myself_. Because then Percy or his friends wouldn't like you! _A pesky voice answers. I don't want to listen to it, but I know it's right.

I walk into the gym, only to see that Luke is there. I groan, but I look again, and see some of the people that sit with Percy everyday, Percy's there too. I sigh in relief and sit near them. Not to close though. The coach comes in. He tells us to go get the weapons that are on the wall.

"Alright cupcakes! You see those weapons over on the wall? Go grab one of your choice, you can switch later!" he yelled. We all went to the wall to pick our weapon. I scan them. I see a bows and arrows, swords, daggers, and a couple of more weapons. I have a feeling that we are gonna do combat training. Not accuracy. I'm okay with swords, but they're not my type. I eye the daggers. I see one I like, but then someone takes it. I see a flash of blond next to me. I don't take notice of it, but then someone taps my shoulder. I'm surprised. Nobody has touched me today. I slowly turn around, waiting for someone to yell 'APRIL FOOL'S!" even though it isn't April. I saw Luke grin, then he handed me the knife I was eying earlier. My eyes widened. I take it. But when I look up again, he's gone. I twirl it, getting used to it. I like the feel of it in my hands. It makes me feel powerful and safe. I barely hear the coach as he tells us that we can switch today. But then we use these for the rest of the year. I look up.

"Okay, now, we are doing combat training. I'll tell you who you'll be partnered up with for the rest of the year." Hedge says. I sigh, I hope I don't get partnered up with the Stolls. They might steal my wallet. The coach shuffles around his pockets, mutters something, then goes to his office. He comes out holding a piece of paper.

"Okay, here are the people!" He reads the names out loud. My eyes widen. Guess who I'm paired up with?

* * *

**I know you guys all hate me and are probably wanting to chase me. Oh, wait, you are chasing me! Oh, gods of Olympus! Help me, Zeus! *Thunder rumbles ****in the distance* THEY HAVE PITCHFORKS!**

**Travis: I found out which one! It's the one wher- *Hermes tackles him* ack...help me!...ugh**

**Katie: Will he be okay?**

**Me: Meh, only if i want him to be**

**Connor: It's the one where we make Leo change the shampoo to pink hair dye... Only when Katie goes to shower... but it only shows when she realizes that her hair is pink.**

**Me: Oooookay O.o Mystery solved...**

**Hermes: Awwwwwkward!**

**Percy: You mean #Awkward**

**Annabeth: PERCY! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have a twitter, and you can't use that here!**

**Percy: *Runs away from Annabeth* How come all the pretty girls are chasing me?  
**

**Artemis: Don't hit on my hunters!**

**Annabeth: So she's pretty now, too?**

**Percy: Your both pretty!**

**Me: I'm a hunter! For Artemis's sake! *(With Artemis) starts chasing Percy***

**Percy: Again! All I did was call then Pretty?!**

**Annabeth: You have a girlfriend!**

**Me and Artemis simultaneously: She/I'm a hunter!**

**Percy: So wha- Oh crap! Help me! They have long ranged weapons!**

**Haha, that's what you get... Don't hit on hunters... You should learn your lesson.**

**Meh, your not gonna.**

**76 FREAKING REVIEWS!**


	17. Gym!

**Hey guys!**

**I know a lot of you ****tried to guess who it was. But you were all wrong.**

**Oh, and every time**** I get 10 reviews, I'll yell my heart out on how glad I am. Example for numbers: 10 20 30 40 50 60 70 80 90 100! I'm hoping for a hundred, but you don't have to give me that... your choice. I know I have 82 right now, but I thought it would be cool to do that! I'm not that great at writing my heart out, so, bear with me.**

**Okay, I don't really feel like doing ****entertainment today, so I'm sorry. :(**

**But, I am going to rant a bit!**

**I have a stupid tooth that is refusing to come out. I want someone to, like, punch it out. It is so annoying, that when I was in the shower a while ago, I was debating whether I should take the shampoo bottle and whack my face with it... You're probably going to laugh at me. But one day, if someone you know, has a tooth that refuses to come out. Just offer to punch it out. Then they might just ask someone to take them to the dentist and pull they're tooth out.**

**Rant over.**

**By the way, I didn't ****mention all the characters in the gym class in the last chapter. So, there might be other characters in it. Okay? Good.**

**Me: Now, to the chapter! MUWHAHAHAHA!**

**Percy: oh no...?**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

_"Okay, here are the people!" He reads the names out loud. My eyes widen. Guess who I'm paired up with?_

I stared in shock at the list he just put near the weapons.

Katie and Travis

Selina and Beckondorf

Calypso and Leo

_**Annabeth and**_**_ Becca_**

Frank and Hazel

Percy and Luke

Zoë and Bianca

Nico and Thalia

There are also other people who I don't know. But I paired up with the snob for the rest of the year! I can't believe it! Ugh, I have just the beeeest luck. I didn't even notice that she was in my class! Oh, also, Percy and Luke. That probably won't end well.

I walk up to Becca, scowling widely. She looks at me critically and applies more lip-gloss and mascara. Seriously, who wears make-up to gym? That is one of the dumbest ideas I've ever heard.

"Sooooo, um..." I start off, "let's start." I look at her expectedly.

"Hmpp... You're not worth my time. I've practiced using weapons for a few months, I'm pretty much a master at it," she tries to brag. Hence the word, tries. Not to brag, but my mom made me start taking self-defense classes by the time I was about 7. I can use nearly all the weapons that they offer here.

"If your so good, then let's fight," I said, "I've learnt this for ye-"

"Didn't you hear me? I said you're not worth my time!" she says, taking out a pocket mirror and started to check her nose. Or, at least I think it's her nose. I get angry. Who's this make-up freak who thinks she's amazing, and knows everything? I slowly take out my knife and creep up to her. She pays no attention whatsoever. I lung at her and stab her mirror with my knife. She cries out in alarm, and I snarl. She falls and tries to act graceful about it. Instead, I swipe my leg under her, and she falls. I sheathe my knife, and go right next to her. Showing her the broken mirror I smirk.

"Not so great now are you? Huh?" I ask her mockingly. She groans. I know I'll probably get in trouble, but at the moment, I don't really care. The coach blows his whistle sharply and shouts something at someone else. He sends them to the principal and tells their partner to go to the nurse. According to Thalia, you don't want to go to the principals office. I push her up and roll on the ground, acting like I was the victim. I cover my face and curl up. Through my fingers, I see coach Hedge coming over and sending Becca to the office. As she is walking, she looks at me out of the corner of her eye, glaring at me the whole time. I feel someones eyes on me and look to where I sense it. Luke is looking at me curiously. I wish he would stop stalking me. It was okay at first,. But now, it's just creepy. I'm sent to the nurse to see if I got hurt. By the time I got back, class was over. And everyone was leaving. I hid amongst the crowd, and made my way home.

**PERCY**

I stared in shock at the list he just put near the weapons.

Katie and Travis

Selina and Beckondorf

Calypso and Leo

Annabeth and Becca

Frank and Hazel

_**Percy and Luke**_

Zoë and Bianca

Nico and Thalia

Oh, no. I'm paired up with Luke? I can't believe it! I hate that kid, and he will probably kill me. Even though I know how to use a sword/knife, he can use those better than me. He learnt all this in, like, 4th grade. I started in 7th. So, I have a better chance than most kids, but not against Luke. I read the list again.

Nico and Thalia

Oh, they are soooo lucky! I know they like each other. I have proof too. Nico had muttered to me that he was going to help Thalia from the wrath of Annabeth, when she got in trouble for beating Luke up. He told me that he would walk her to the office and explain things. Ugh, I wish I had there luck. Instead, I have to fight- ahem.. excuse me, spar with Luke. Thats what it is called, but in reality, we're really going to fight. He and I have mutual feelings for each other. Hate. Don't ask why, we just do. It's not good, but I don't care.

I walk up to him. I chose a sword, he chose a double sided one. The hilt in the middle. I know some of his attacks, he usually disarms you first, then beats you up. Thats what he does to people in his gang when they betray him. Believe me. It is not cool. I've seen it. I couldn't do anything about it though. His cronies held me back and made me watch. It was awful. I hate him for that, and many other reasons. But, let's not get into that.

"Nice sword," I said cooly. He smiled like a snake, his scar rippling. I grimaced. He lunged at me real quick, but I was ready and side-stepped. I tripped him, I don't enjoy violence that much. So, I didn't lung at him back. I played defense instead. He thrusted, I parried. So on, so forth. I was getting a bit tired though. He could probably see that. I turn around and block an attack he sets at me.

"Getting better, aren't you?" he asked, his face was in an arrogant position. I keep a stony face on. I see, out of the corner of my eye, Annabeth beating up Becca. I try hard not to laugh at that. I'm not surprised, Annabeth did seem to have potential to fight. Luke see's this and smirks. I instantly hide my smile. But I know he's seen it. I duck, as he thrusts his sword over my head.

"I offered to her, y'now?" He said, "She hasn't answered yet. But she will, everyone does." I bite my lip. I don't think Annabeth is dumb enough to fall for his tricks. Getting angry, I lung. Luke's taken off guard, stumbles and falls back, tripping over his shoelace. I know we are only supposed to spar, but I don't care. I hold him down.

"Leave her alone Luke," I whisper into his ear, "Just leave her alone." Luke raises his eyebrows and smirks at me.

"Ohhh, I get it. You like her. Oh, wow, Jackson, wow," Luke laughs. I don't see the coach when he comes. He pulls me up roughly, and growls.

"Jackson, I know you don't like Luke, but refrain from killing him! Go to the office! Tell them I sent you for fighting in gym."

I get up, shocked, I'm not a good kid, but not a bad one either. I've only been to the principals office a couple of times. One was only to talk about my ADHD and dyslexia! I walk slowly down and wait in the office. The secretary goes in the office for a moment then tells me to go in. I nod my head and enter the death room. Well, that is an exaggeration. It isn't that bad looking. It has some "Only You Can Stop Bullying" and "Help Stop Bullying" posters. It has nice plush chairs. The color isn't that nice. It's like a scary shade of brown. Such as varnished wood. Theres a lamp on the desk. I sit in one of the chairs.

"Mr. Jackson, how nice to see you again," Mrs. Clark says. I bite my lip. Where were the Stolls when you needed them? I won't be able to get out of this... I hope my mom doesn't mind...

* * *

**Sorry... crappy ending**

**So anyway! I was thinking of doing Percy and Annabeth... but that wouldn't work out. So, I chose Becca instead...**

**Oh, and since I couldn't do that, I made Percy and Luke partners!**

**I do ship Thuke, I just like Thalico better. Nico and Thalia are so ****similar. Except for the fact that Thalia is goth and all punk like, and Nico is emo. But they compliment each other... In my brain at least.**

**By the way, I'm thinking of starting a hunger games fanfic. So, please check it out. I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	18. Going to the Office!

**Hey guys!**

**The hunger games story is out! Please check it out!**

**I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! Okay? I really am! I've been trying to finish the second chapter of the HG story. It's called My Life Sucks. I'm really sorry...  
**

* * *

**PERCY**

I stare at Mrs. Clark, not able to get myself to say a word. She looks right back at me. I realize that she wants me to explain. I open my mouth to say something, then I close it. Not trusting my voice. I do not want to have, like a mental breakdown in front of the principal. It would ruin my reputation.

"Percy, would you like some water? You seem a little nervous," she says, looking concerned. I simply nod. I know I won't get in that much trouble, but I don't want to get on Luke's bad side. I know I'm already on it, but I don't want to get on it even more. After all, I know for a fact that he threatens people to get what he wants. I've seen him do it, personally. I take the glass of water she offers. I sip it slowly. Mrs. Clark looks at me patiently.

"Ummmmm. . . I'm sorry..." I say lamely. Mrs. Clark looks a me queerly, then starts chuckling. It could have been a laugh, but I don't think principals ever laugh.

"Ahhhh, Percy, I don't even know what you've done! Yet, your apologizing to me!" she chuckles.

"I sort of tackled Luke in the gym..." I replied, "but only because he threatened Annabeth!" I added quickly after. What would she do? Sweat started beading up on my forehead. Mrs. Clark opened her mouth to speak. I didn't see it. But I heard the door open.

"I didn't do it! Let go of me!" The girl screeched angrily. I sighed. I knew that voice anywhere.

* * *

**Ugh... I know. Short update. I'm not getting enough time to write though. I'll probably add the next chapter to this document.**

**SORRY!**

**~Divya**


	19. Important AN

**Hey guys! So, I have something very important to say to you guys. In spring break, my family and I, are going to Hawaii for vacation. So I won't be able to update that week. I'm very sorry... :-/**

**No I'm not.**

**We're going to Hawaii! Of course I'm not ****sorry!**

**Also, I'm sorry that the next update will be extremely late... I can't get enough time to write...**

**You will probably have to wait a while until the next update...**

**Again, sorry no update, but I'm getting more homework, and I can't get on.**

**~Divya**

**P.S. Not all that sorry! We're going to Hawaii! Jk... Still not at that sorry though...**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


End file.
